choices, destiny, or fate
by daydreamer102308
Summary: Hinata has just returned home and nothing is as it seems. With the village divided and war on the brink between the vampires, necromancers, demons, sorcerers, and everyone else in between and hinata fated to stand in the middle of it all. Tested by her loyalty to her family, her duty, destiny, her friendship and love. is it really her choice, destiny, or fate you decide .
1. Chapter 1

"A man travels the world over in search of what he needs and returns home to find it."  
―_ George Augustus Moore , The Book Kerith_

Minuets, hours, days, weeks, months, and years she has been traveling. Honing her skills and learning what the world has to offer to come

back to her beginning, her birth place, her home. The lush green trees, the smell of summer flowers, and the sounds of the near by streams Hinata knew she was close to home. But just to make sure.

"Kurenai-Sensei were almost home aren't we? " She asked in her pure soft spoken voice. You could hardly hear her as if it was just the wind blowing by. But Kurenai caught it she was use to her soft spoken student, looking to the side of her catching her student's eyes in hers

"Yes Hinata-chan we are close, can't you feel it?"

Hinata looks away to the sky and gave one of the happiest smiles Kurenai has seen on her in the longest time.

She simply replies "yes ."

Kurenai smiling to herself says "we shall be home in about an hour. Ko will be waiting at the gates of Konohagakure for us and he will bring you home to your family."

Smiling her eyes widened, looking at Kurenai

"Hina don't worry I will come by tomorrow and check in on you. I have some matters to attend to once we arrive. And I know you want to catch up with your family ."

Looking at Kurenai she nodded in understanding it's been so long since they reunited with their family and loved ones. The contact just threw the letters wasn't the same. Looking forward with the sun touching her face hinata imagined what it will be like once they are home, seeing her father, Neji, and Hanabi. Hurrying her pace she walks happily towards there destination, home.

Ko is standing by the north gates of Konohagakure waiting for the Hyuga heir. Its been one week since he has last seen her and he misses her calming presence. Looking out the gates he spots her dark blue hair. A rare smile graces his face she is finally home.

Hinata spots the gates of Konoha and she can see the figure of her bodyguard, ko. She breaks out into a run so she can reach him momentarily forgetting about anything else once she gets to the gates she smiles and bows

"Ko-kun, im home."

"Yes hinata-sama you are." bowing deeply to her he looks up to see her smiling, smiling the second time that day he couldn't help it.

"Ko did you miss me also? Haven't seen you smile in awhile." Spoke Kurenai sarcastically. Ko returning to his normal demeanor looks at kurenai.

"Don't worry I know you did. Now hina-chan Ko is going to be taking you home. I will check up on you tomorrow. So don't worry and try to relax and catch up with your family! Okay "Hinata held Kurinais eyes and nodded. Pulling her student into a hug Kurenai smiles and in a puff of smoke she is gone. Ko noticing hinata lost look says

"Let's get going, everyone is waiting for you back at the compound." Looking up at Ko hinata nods and they begin there walk to the Hyuga compound.

Walking threw konahakaru was like as if going back threw time . Nothing has changed the shops the villagers happy faces chatting away and just the calming belonging atmosphere of the village hidden in the leafs . How she missed this place . Her smile grew as she recognized the old shops from her childhood the Yamanaks flower shop and ichiraku ramen being some of her favorite spots she use to always go to in her younger days . Hinata looked to the sky a soft breeze blowing her hair almost there she thought as she quickened her pace .

The Hyuga compound was now in her sight it was located all the way in the right corner of the village. Her excitement slowly turned to fright its been so long since she has walked threw those gates . Her grandfather the elders her father sister neji everyone she hasn't seen in so long she stoped in her tracks and ko gave her that knowing look oh how he knew her so well  
" Hinata-sama put your head up high they missed as you missed them this is your home where you belong" she smiled  
"thank-k you Ko-kun" she kept on walking to the path that will lead her to the towering gates of the Hyuga compound.

As they reached the gates it felt as if it was de-ja-vu . The two guards at the gate stood up straighter and bowed deeply  
"welcome home Hinata-sama" they said in unison Hinata bowed in return  
"thank you " she spoke softly and walked right past them straight into the compound . Nothing has changed ! she thought as she stared at the big wide two brown wooden doors that leads into the main part of the compound. she couldn't get over this fact but little did she know about how totally wrong she was ...

okay thanks for reading this is just a preview at starting off type of chapter . it will be more interesting later on, i just needed something for my first story till next time =]


	2. Chapter 2

Whenever a thing is done for the first time, it releases a little demon.

-Emily Dickinson

Ko walked up to the two wooden doors and pulled them open for hinata . He gave her that reassuring nod as she strolled threw the doors to go inside the compound . As she walked into her old home she stared wide eyed at the traditional setting she grew up with . Yes there were a few new things she hasn't seen before hanging around but everything was almost exactly the same as when the day she left .

"Hinata-sama is that you ?" She heard a deep voice speak .  
"N-Neji-nii yes-s it it is me ." She spoke softly as she turned and looked to see neji walk down the stairs . she hasnt see him in about 2 years and man how he has grown in such a short amount of time. His long brown hair was tied in a lose pony tail, hes tall muscular figure showed as he walked down in his traditional hygua training clothes . Hinata stood still there shocked about how her cousin has grown into a such a beautiful man . She couldnt stop the faint blush that appeared on her cheeks as he pulled her into a hug . She slowly wrapped her arms around him in return as she smiled and smelled in his sent he smelt of a warm breeze and sweat . Wait did he just get done training . "Nejii-nii i missed y-you ! And umm did did you-u just g-get done mm t-training ? " he pulled away from her and gave her one of his rare smiles. he nodded and said "i have missed you also hinata-sama and to answer your question yes i just got done with one of my daily training sessions " she blushed even more neji-ni hasnt really changed either him and his training regumin. shaking her head at neji.  
"Hinata one chan ! " she heard as she turned around to see her little sister hanabi run down the stairs and embrace her in a rare hug . Now her sister has grown they were now almost about the same height ! Her brown hair was now longer then her shoulders and she still had her slim figure but her curves were starting to show. Her little sister was growing into a beautiful young women of the Hyuga.  
"Oh how ive missed you one-chan" she spoke as she pulled away from hinata  
"man you gotten so pretty and you have grown even though you are still short were almost the same height and look at your hair its long now " hanabi said as she started touching hinatas hair. Hinatas blush grew ten fold as she smiled and looked down  
"hanabi-chan you look b-beautiful also and i-ive missedd youu veryy much it has been too long !" Hanabi was a tough girl who rarly showed her emotions at all let alone happiness pretty much all the Hyugah were like this except hinata, that is what made her different she never really could hide her emotions properly her lavender tinted eyes always betrayed them .  
"Ahemphh" everyone turned around to see hinata and hanabis father hashi the clan head. Hinata bowed down low  
"hello o-otou sama . I i have r-returned home from my travels and t-training." As she looked up she saw her father he has aged a bit but you can tell just by how he stands he is still as strong maybe even stronger then before and wiser, that age is only a number when it comes to the hyuga clan head and then she heard his his smooth cold voice  
"Welcome home now go get some rest and tomorrow we can speak about what you have learned, do some training and we can meet with the elders, i will also give you all the information regarding your schooling " hinata bowed again. The hyuga were never a loving close knit family but even threw everything family was important and ment alot to everyone in the clan .  
"thank you o-otou-sama "  
"hn go to your room and unpack your belongings and be ready for dinner in about an hour. " Boom the doors slammed open and there stood three men with raven hair and dark eyes followed by the two hygah guards.  
"hashi-sama hashi-sama " hashi raised his had to shut them up . His voice cold void of any emotion "why do i have the honor of the uchiha to come to my house so rudely and unexpected " he starred straight at the older uchiha right into his deep dark eyes . The elder uchiha staring right back at hashi replied  
" hashi-sama i know this is inappropriate . im not trying to disgrace you for the rude and unexpected visit but we have some urgent matters that we need to discuss with you that really cant wait" Hinata was so confused what was so important that they just ran into the hyuga compound like that do they know who the hyuga are and are capable of .  
" we have nothing to discuss right now that matters to me at this moment so you can see your way out now and maybe we can meet later if you remember your manners and recognize who you wish to speak with " he spoke in all his hyuga glory the youngest uchiha looked around hinatas age hit their vase that was filled with flax flowers. Hinata watched as the blue flowers hit the floor and scattered everywhere she looked back up to see the young man had yelled  
" you know nothing of this matter yet. This is your village ..." Just as it looked like he was going to step towards her father hinatas body acted on its own accord and stepped in front of him . Which pretty much was a big mistake . The youngest uchiha grabbed her and slammed her hard agenst the wall staring straight into her lavender tinted white eyes . All she could concentrate on was his glaring red beautifully yet frighting eyes that were filled with so much anger staring right at her maybe even right threw her . Some how it felt as if his grip on her neck wasnt as rough as it was before like he loosened his grip a little. or it just could of been her dazed imagination .  
"sasuke what are you doing ? Why are you acting so rashly right now. You know this is not going to help the situation only make it worser" hinata turned her eyes to see the uchiha that was a little older then her with his hands on the one who had her pined to the wall.  
"Itachi you know why!" his voice dripping with venom yet so velvety spoke . They looked like they could be brothers.  
"Hinata-sama"  
"hinata-onechan" neji was next to her staring daggers at sasuke she belevied his name was his bakugan activated his voice menising sounding like in any minute he would kill the uchiha

"release her now uchiha or else" but the youngest uchiha was just looking into hinatas white eyes their eyes were total opposites his dark like the night sky hers as white as the moon that is untill her heard the elder uchiha speak in his cold thunderous voice

"sasuke release her now ! You know this is not how you should be acting no matter how grave the situation is. Do not disgrace the uchiha name . Know your place boy " the elder uchias glare sent shivers down hinatas back, he slowly let hinata go and was next to the elder uchiha in a flash  
"hn" is all he said as he was being staired down by everyone in the room . Hinata felt neji pull her up and behind him . The atmosphere in the room was so cold and the tension was unbearable hinata just couldnt concentrate on what is going on  
"I apologize for the outburst and unexpected visit also I apologize for my youngest sons rash and stupid behavior tonight, we will take our leave now. " the elder uchia bowed and turned to leave. Uchias never apologize and hashi knew this there clans were somewhat similar even though the hyuga were more powerful.  
"Fugaku" hashi spoke. They all three stoped and turned theres heads towards Hashi. black eyes meet white hashi said  
" we can speak tomarrow about this matter i will send a letter regarding the time . Now leave and know i will no longer exspect to see your clan near my compound with out my permission or there will be sever consiquences. Now leave" fugaku gave a quick nod and then they were gone . Hinatas eyes wondered to the flax flowers that were spilled on to the floor . Fate .


	3. Chapter 3

**"You can't stop the future  
You can't rewind the past  
The only way to learn the secret  
...is to press play."  
― ****_Jay Asher, Thirteen Reasons Why_**

Hinata was just sitting in her room thinking about the crazy unexpected situation that just happened . After the incident accured her father sternly told her to go up to her room to unpack and be ready for dinner then just turned around and walked to his study with no room for argument . Hinata turned to talk to hanabi and neji but they just turned around and followed hashi before she could even say a word . And now she is here siting in her room utterly confused about what is happening . The youngest uchihas eyes haunting her every thought . She absent mindedly touched her neck it felt swollen and then she stared down to her wrist it was starting to turn into a light purplish bruise . She stood up and walked to her desk and opened her drawer where she just recently placed her homemade ointments . Taking out the ointment consisted of some parsley, witch hazel, some peach leaves, and eculiptus oil. She started to rub the salve onto her wrist and neck thinking about the uchihas cold blood red eyes full of anger yet how they diddnt look like he was going to hurt her how she diddnt even feel threatened with his hold on her . Her curiosity is getting the better of her he was rude and knew no respect how they just came into the compound like that but all she could think about why what is the reason for there display ? She knew of the uchiha clan they were one of the top noble clans of Konohagakure and were respected threw out the world yet "This is your village too " kept replaying in her head and how his eyes held some form of hurt in them . Shaking her head she really needed to clear her mind before dinner . Dinner with the hyuga clan is like dinner with a pack of wolfs one wrong move and you are getting eaten alive. There all seeing eyes can detect any weakness and the hyuga hate any form of weakness . With one final look outside towards the night sky she look towards the moon for some reason it gave her strength something she really needed for what was about to come.

When hinata reached the hyuga table where everyone was present except her father . She smiled and bowed to everyone in the room before making her way to her seat . Hanabi, ko, neji, her grandmother , and her grandfather were already seated at the old table So she took her seat next to ko and across from hanabi and waited patiently for the arrival of her father who just happened to walk into the room. Her father took his seat in between her and hanabi at the head of the table . Her father was the hyuga clan head and they were all part of the main family except for neji who was token in by her her father when his father passed away and ko who was hinatas protector . The meal was a quiet one but threw out the whole thing hinata could sense her grandfathers cold unwavering eyes on her . When she took her last bite she couldn't help but look up and when she did there eyes met and the first words since dinner started were said .  
" have you even gotten stronger ?" It was direct and he said it so coldly hinata looked away from him and thought about the question . Everyone in the room was quiet waiting for her reply . Her hands closed in fists and she met her grandfathers eyes.  
"Yes yes i-i have !"  
" hmph yet you still have that speech imaprament and dont act like i havent heard about you getting pined to the wall by that uchiha boy in our own house everyone in the compound is speaking about it and how u diddnt even strike back ? "  
"i i i ..." hinata stared blankly in thought why diddnt she strike back at him why diddnt she attack she could of but she diddnt feel threatened at all . It was like once their eyes met she diddnt feel like he was going to hurt her she even swore he even loosened his hold on her a little . No just because she diddnt strike him back doesnt make her weak.  
" see you are a sorry excuse for a hyuga no you dont even deserve to have the name of hyuga you.."  
"NO ! I am stronger ." The elder hyuga stared at hinata her hands in fists on the table and she was shaking his opinion of her was that she is pathetic and before he could even open his mouth to voice his opinion hashi spoke  
"Enough of this talk now . Hinata we will see how strong you have gotten at training tomorrow where you will spar with neji ." His tone held no room for argument and he stood up and left for his study. The table was quiet all around after hashi left hinatas grandfather gave her a look a look that said you are a disgrace and it will be proven tomorrow and with that him and hinatas grandfather got up and left . Hanabi and neji were staring at each other and both got up to retire to bed . hanabi smiled and said  
"Night " Neji just gave hinata a half smile and bowed  
" goodnight hinata-sama " the look in their eyes held some thing like they were hiding something and she need to know why she needed to find out what is going on . Hinata stood up to follow them to ask them about the uchihas and bout what they are hiding . But even before the words even left her mouth she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tuned around to see ko .  
"Goodnight neji-san hanabi-sama" he gave hinata a look so she bowed to hanabi and neji  
"Good n-night n-neji-ni and hanabi-cchan " they nodded to her and off they went to there rooms inside the dark hallways of the compound. She turned to ko and gave him a confused innocent look that convayed her uneasiness.  
"Hinata-sama follow me we have some matters to speak of " his voice held no emotions yet his eyes said there is no say in this now follow me . She smiled up at him and followed him close behind . Sometimes the smallest moments can turn into the biggest impacts .


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N opps so sorry i accidently updated the wrong chapter yesterday thank you Hikari To Seimei for letting me know i totally wouldnt of cought on !_**

**_Be faithful in small things because it is in them that your strength lies. _**  
**_-Mother Teresa_**

Once they reached the garden area outside hinata could feel her breath hitch in her throat. It was just as beautiful as it was when she left . The cool breeze blew agent her and made her close her eyes . Then she turned her attention to the stars and the moon in the night sky it gave the koi pond that beautiful ery look. She looked to see Ko starting to walk towards the bridge that went across the koi pond to one of hinata s faviorite spots where the sakura trees were . As they walked across the old wooden bridge the fire in the latterns appeared to light the garden and there path . Hinata turned to ko and gave him that knowing look he just gave her his emotionless face and said  
" it was dark " hinata couldnt keep the smile off her face and summoned a gust of wind to blow out the fire  
"i like it better with just the m-moon and s-stars as as the light"  
"Hn" hinata went and sat down next to the sakura tree with ko standing beside her. Just them two listening to the beautiful song the crickets were playing for them. "Ko" she looked up at him he was always around to help her protect her threw everything. When ever she needed him he was there yes he was a little over protective but that was ko her protector her friend her family . ko and kurenai were always there for her these past 6 and a half years they helped her get threw everything, support her the dissensions she made, they were always there to help, kurenai with her motherly but stern love and kos silent encouragement and directness .

He was not just looking at her but right threw her he knew her question even before she was going to ask it . He knew hinata inside and out . How she always wanted to fix everything and get involved with matters not of her own. She cared for others more then herself so even if it would put herself in danger she would help. It would sometimes almost even coat her her life but nope she never stopped . To ko it was her biggest flaw her kindness, forgiveness, her selflessness but then again it was also her greatest strength . But even so it is his job to protect her so he will have to do what he has to do for her safety.  
" hinata-sama stop i know what you wish to ask but im asking you stay out of it . It isnt any of your concern."  
"But ko=kun " she absent minded reached up and touched her neck . She could feel the small cut and the indent that was left on her neck from the event that happened earlier on in the day.  
" hinata-sama what is our role in this world ? " she looked down to the ground and started playing with the green damp grass  
"our our role as witches and mages is is to k-keep the the bbalence of the world of n-nature. Not to side with e-evil nor good . We are the w-watchers of t-this world not to to interfere unless needed to. " ko turned to look down at her he knew she wanted to speak more but she needs to listen  
" exactly and that is why you need to forget about what happened tonight! Dont get involved with the uchihas or what is happening Around here it dose not involve you . You need to worry about your training about becoming stronger not just for yourself and your summons not just for the hygua but for this world . You are its protector, you are here to keep the balance . how do you expect to grow and become stronger when you want to get involved with problems that dont need your involvement . you need to become stronger wiser so you can take on your role hinata-sama this is your destiny. Do you understand me "  
"Yes ko-kun i i u-understand .." She said in just above a whisper . She diddnt want to argue with ko about this matter.  
" hmphh now lets go inside you need your rest for tomorrow "  
"Ill be in inside s-shortly ko-kun. "  
"Hn. Good night hinata-sama dont stay out to late. "  
"Y-yes good goodnight ko-kun"  
With that ko started walking to the inside of the compound . With his words fresh inside her head she knew he was right everything he said was right but for some reason her gut her heart diddnt want to listen to his words. She looked up at the sky the moon was shinning bright in the deep dark sky . Her destiny her destiny is to watch and protect the earth to keep the balance. she grabbed the dirt that was near her feet and watched as it fell from her hands . To not get involved until nature needed her too yes she understood this and understood kos words as she stood up and started walking to the compound but deep down inside she diddnt want to listen to know he was right. SHe looked up at the sky once more before making her way to her room she needed her rest. Little did hinata that kami-sama was smiling down on hinata that night because everything does happen for a reason .


	5. Chapter 5

_**.A true friend freely, advises justly, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably.**_ -William Penn

The morning sun is what woke hinata up this morning . Its bright rays peeked threw hinatas window straight to her eyes . Violet eyes flutter open and have her bolt right up looking around her room and uultimatelyland on the white kitten with its black eyes its eyes so black it reminded her of last night . Shaking her head out of it she looked back at the cat

"Miori-kun what are you doing here ?"

"Hmmph what do you think ?" His eyes were gleming with humor .

"Uhh i i dont know .." He swiftly cut her off

" because you were destressed yesterday my human and i heard some rumors so here i am ." He turned away and jumped to the window still and layed down looking outside .

"Ohh ... T Thank you miori kun "

"You and that stutter " hinata blushed and looked down to her hands her speech impairment was almost gone but ever since shes been back it was like it never left . Shaking her head she jumped up out of bed .

"Im going to go shower miori-kun ." The cat just moved his head but hinata caught on and ran into the bathroom . She stripped off her pjs and jumped into hot water letting it wash away her sleep . She was use to waking up when the sun raised it was like her alarm clock. Closing her violet eyes the memories of last nights talk with ko kept replaying in her mind she knew he was trying to protect her and she should respect that but there was something that didn't feel right . Opening her eyes she pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind today she needed to clear her wondering mind and concentrate on what lays ahead ... Showing her improvements to her family showing them what she has been learning these past years . Turning off the water she grabs her soft baby blue towel and wraps it against her body . She walks into her room and notices the kitten still laying on the old window cill its back facing her smiling she ran fast into the walk in closet before he turned around . Grabbing her traditional hyuga training clothes she quickly changed . Once finally dressed she walked back out into her room and noticed miori black all knowing eyes on her sitting on the dresser . She blushed and sat down to look at her self in the mirror . She grabbed her brush and began brushing her dark indigo tassels. Her hair has grown longer it use to be a short hime style cut but now it grew out down to lower back . She pulled her long shiny hair to the side and did a simple side braid,easy to keep out the way for her training today. Looking at herself in the mirror she decided this is the best it is going to get turning to miori she smiled and asked

"Are you Hungry miori-kun lets go g-get some b-breakfest ." The cat just looked at her like she grew anther head .

"Uhh is is there s-something wrong miori-kin?" Miori just shook her head .

" are we going to discuss yesterday at all . " Hinatas eyes grew large .

" ohh G-gomen i i just didnt k-know ..." Cutting her off

"Shush you and that stutter . Its okay dont worry i already know what happened we dont need to talk about it .

" Annoyance laced his voice. he always hated hinatas stutter ever since the first time they met . Recalling the memories of a little 6 year old girl helping him recover after she found him in the rain bleeding and hurt . after a run in with a couple of dogs in his weak state and instead of just walking by like so many others did she stopped and cried out

"Oohhh k-kittie . " thinking she would be weak he hissed and scratched her but she still grabbed him with gentle hands and hid him in her room knowing if she was to get caught she would of been in trouble for bringing him home and caring for him . She defied her family and took the abuse from him, her hands full of scratches from his claws and never once did she get mad, just took care of him . Shaking his head out of the old memory he looked to hinata .

" during your training today i want you to hold back dont show your full strength . "

"W-what !"

"Wait i know you want to show them how strong you are but you know some things dont need to be shown . You know secrets are your best ally . "

" i i know i just hate s-secrets ."

"Trust me." And with that hinata smiled and look into his deep eyes

"Of course" she spoke with out faultier . Then all you could hear threw the silence was her tummy growling . Turning beet red all hinata could do is look down in shame.

"Sor.." Cutting her off miori said

" lets go eat.." Jumping off the dresser he walked to the door with that hinata jumped up to open the door and go downstairs.

Once down stairs in the kitchen hinata saw the maids already started placing breakfast on the table.

"G-goodmorning ." Turning their attention to the hyuga heir they bowed

"Goodmorning hinata-sama." Then returned to work. Hinata walked to the fridge and pulled out some cream and pored it into a bowl for miori and put it on the floor next to her chair. He nodded in thanks and she sat down in the chair and started packing her plate with food .  
Neji into the kitchen and stared in shock at how much his cousin could eat. There eyes met

"Goodmorning hinata-sama"

"G-good morning neji-nii " hinata smiled at him that smile that could stop any man in their tracks

"Are you hungry neji-nii ?"

"Yes im glad you decided to leave some food for the rest of us " he teased . Blushing madly hinata looked down to her plate she did grab a lot guilt and embarrassment eating at her .

"G-gomen i i"

"Im just teasing hinata-sama dont worry your going to need your strength for training today anyways ." She looked up to him and saw he had a glint in his eyes . So nodding her head in agreement they began eating in silence. Once done she looked around and thought where her father and hanabi could be and as if reading her mind neji spoke

"Your father takes his breakfast in his study and hanabi likes to sleep in."

"Ohh" hinata put her hand to her mouth and as if on cue a maid walked in

"Hinata-sama Hashi-sama wishes to speak to you in his study." Nodding in response she got up and looked down to miori who look annoyed . The maid grabbed her plate and with that they walked to hashis study.

Hashi was sitting at his desk sipping on his morning tea as hinata knocked on his door .

"Come in "

"G-goodmorning otou-sama." Just nodding in response he jestered for hinata to have a seat . Taking one last sip of his tea he looked at hinata sit awkwardly in the seat . So getting straight to the point he spoke

" your spar with neji will be at one right after lunch. I will evaluate your strengths and weaknesses and from there we will see what you need to work on since weakness is not tolerated."

"Y-yes otou-sama"

" now go prepare ill see you at the training grounds no later then one. You are dismissed."

"Yes" and with that hinata swiftly left her fathers study with miori walking behind her .

Walking back into the kitchen she notices neji and the hyuga maids were already gone . Going threw the fridge she atarted to pack her lunch and snack . She made three perfect rice balls with a side salad For lunch and a apple for a snack . Also Grabbing her water she ran outside to go to the river the perfect place for her to train . Right next to the hyuga land so it wasn't far and it was secluded . Sitting next to the flowing wAter hinata started stretching . Miori eyes not leaving her making sure her posture is perfect . After stretching she sat down next to miori and closed her eyes meditating for a hour. Once hinata was done meditating is when miori spoke.  
"Two mile run summoning earth wind fire water each for one minute till your done." Hinatas eyes widened but diddnt dare protest. Then she was off. When she retured she was out of breath and sweating . Miori pushed the water bottle towards her with his paw .  
"Thank you." She said softly and grabbed the water bottle and hungerly drank it . Once she caught her breath thats wen miori decided to speak again  
"Summon the mutt , were going to need him to practice spar with you so you can practice your defenses and we all know all the mutt can do is attack."

"Miori-kun ! Takeshi is s-strong and loyal you you shouldn't talk so low o-of him . " hinata scolded .

" yeah yeah yeah just summon him." Shaking her head hinata knelt down and bit her thumb then placed her hand to ground then chanted

"Takeshi okina kuroi okami wa watashi anata o shokan . P-please help me." And just like the the great black wolf showed up in a puff of smoke his yellow eyes searching for its enemy . Looking down at the cat it turned to hinata.

"Do you want me to kill the cat?"

"Ohh no no no takeshi-kun ."

"Stupid dog" miori said not even starring at him .

"What did you say you rodent!?"

Miori black eyes widened

"What did you just call me mutt ?"  
With that they both started yelling insults at each other getting closer and closer to each other . Hinata ending up jumping between them said

"E-enough y-you two !" Both looking away from each other hinata sat down in between them. Takeshi turned to look hinata in the eyes

"So why did you summon me here if not to kill the cat ?"  
Hinata look to miori who had dug his claws in the dirt.

"Takeshi-kun i need your help with t-training and p-please dont be so mean to miori-kun ." The wolf looked away and stood up

"Well lets get started then " he eyes held excitement and hinata could help the smile from creeping onto her face. Standing up she looked to miori and back at takeshi .

"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

_**In every conceivable manner, the family is link to our past, bridge to our future.**_

**-****Alex Haley**

Sitting under the the tall trees hinata looked towards the sun then towards miori and takeshi bickering. Takeshi was fast and precise. So defending herself took a toll on her but towards the end of their spar she felt herself adapting . Miori-kun noticed to and praised her on it. She still felt the butterfly's in her stomach from the accomplishment. It was already time for her to return to the compound to show her family her skills . Looking towards miori there eyes met , the cat slowly got up from his laying position on the warm green grass and then he spoke

"Well heres the plan..."

Standing in front of her father and neji . Hinata couldn't stop the nervous twitch of her fingers oh how she hated her old habits . She felt there eyes on her. Her father spoke first  
"Hinata, neji it's time to start" Hinata nodded her head in agreement relieved that it was just her father present for the spar it helped lower her stress levels . She knew she could do this her training with miori and takeshi helped her with her speed and defenses. She looked to miori and all he did was stair at her with his all knowing eyes . Turning to neji Hinata bowed and got into her stance . Neji smirked at her and also got into his stance and then she heard her father say start and that when her adrenalin kicked in .  
Neji was the first to strike with his wind filled palms and Hinata could barely doge his attack . So jumping back she bit her thumb but before she could even touch the ground neji was in front of her and with a fist full of air she was nocked back to the tree.

"Hinata-sama in a real fight no one will .." And before he could even Finnish his sentence a huge earth wall was in front if Hinata .

"Takeshi okina kuroi okami wa watashi anata o shokan . P-please help me."Then right when neji broke down the wall the huge wolf leaped threw it and on to neji . That's when Hinata made her move her own hand full of wind she aimed to strike neji only to be stopped by takeshis whimper and in that moment if hesitation neji regained the upper hand . He was behind Hinata in a second his hand full of fire in the shape of a sword . Hinata could feel the heat on her neck . Takeshi back on his feet was about to pounce until hashi spoke

"Enough this match is finished ."

Neji backed off and takeshi was next to hinata in a flash a growl escaped his throat as his yellow eyes met nejis . Hinata shakily stood up and placed her hand on takeshi and mumbled a apology and said it was okay that he can return and with that the black wolf nuzzled his nose against her face then was gone . She looked up at neji his eyes held pride but before he could say anything to his dear cousin her father spoke

"Hinata you have improved but you still have a long way to go. " his eyes held no emotions so as she starred at him she was so confused . Why wasn't he chewing her out there match barley even lasted a minute ! But being the polite women she was she just nodded her head and castes her eyes to the ground .

"After dinner tonight you are to come to my study to discuss your schooling . You are dismissed ." With that her father turned around and went back inside the main house . Hinata noticed miori next to and then she looke up to see neji .

"Your stronger you would of won if I didn't know your weakness . "  
Hinata went wide eyed and asked

"W-wait what? " neji rolled his eyes . Hinata was so dense .

"Hinata-sama if I didn't know you and know that if I hurt your summon you would instantly worry about them and in that instant your guard would be down and that would be my time to counter attack .if your hit would of landed that would of been it for me your father even saw that ."

Hinatas eyes were wide and jaw dropped to the floor . She was processing his words and trying to grasp the concept that she would of won . A smile graced her lips as she turned to miori who just nodded at her then left on his way back inside the compound .

"T-thank you neji-nii ." Neji gave her a confused look and then shook his head he would never understand his cousin .

`"I don't know why you are thanking me Hinata-sama but you are welcome . Ill be going now to continue my training see you at dinner." With that he left and went on his way. Hinata was just standing there alone and smiled looking at the sky touched her aching chest from where neji hit her and then turned to go inside.

Dinner was uneventful and her father decided to not join them at the table so after she was finished eat her oh so yummy dinner she walked to her fathers a deep breath she knock on the dark wooden door to her fathers study . Behind the door she heard him say come in . Opening the the door she quickly stuck her head in first

"Father I came to see you after dinner like you asked."  
He just pointed to the seat and took a long sip of his tea. Hinata walked over to the chair and sat in front of her dad .  
Hashi gave his daughter a look over . He was surprised by her battle today with neji even tho it diddnt last long which was a disgrace but she did grow . Her caring side still her number one weakness . He had to admit he loved her caring innocent side but hated it at the same time so much like her mother but before he could even get into those thoughts he need to let her know about her her schooling.

"Hinata starting Monday you will be attending Leaf high school with neji . Your uniform will delivered to you in the morning. I expect you to be on your best behavior and be on top of all your classes . On Monday neji will take you to the office so you can get your class schedule . Do not disgrace the clan , that is all ."

"O-okay oto-sama .thank y-you. Good night."

With that Hinata stood up and bowed to her father and returned to her room . Laying on her bed she closed her eyes her mind full of so many thins she hasn't been Ina real school in so many years . She felt miori lay down next to her and she knew everything would be fine drifting off to dream land. What she didnt know all the crazy stuff is just about to start .

A/N sorry about the fight scene i went brain dead its so short and not good but i will get better i promise !


End file.
